


Omniscient Narration Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [62]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in September 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Omniscient Narration Recs

## Why Omniscient Narration?

It’s pretty common for us to read a story from Steve or Bucky’s point of view in limited omniscience, or from the point of view of external narrators like Sam or Natasha looking in on their relationship. But less acknowledged in fic is the omniscient narrator—a narrator who is neither Steve nor Bucky in the moment they’re living the story, but who has access to more of the scene.

This narrator may choose to focus on Steve or Bucky’s thoughts selectively at certain times, and may omit information to tell the story. It may even be in the voice of one of the main characters telling the story retrospectively. But overall, they tell the reader what’s going on with the benefit of additional context the characters couldn’t have provided at the time. Omniscient narrators often use suspense and foreshadowing to great effect, and generally tell a different story than limited omniscience can.

A third-person omniscient voice might talk about “our heroes,” might include phrases like “little did they know,” and might try to characterize the story before it’s been told with lots of “this is a tale of love and loss” or, as in one of the recs below, “this is a story about a piano.” In media, the foremost example of a third person omniscient narrator is Tom in _(500) Days of Summer_.

First-person omniscient narrators are more common in media these days. Think _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ and _Memento_ , in movies; _How I Met Your Mother_ in television; Varric ( _Dragon Age 2_ ) and Dandelion ( _Witcher 3_ ) in video games; and Stevens ( _Remains of the Day_ ) in literature. These narrators might include a lot of phrases like “I didn’t know this at the time, but—“ and “Of course, that was all soon to come to an end.”

I am broadening the definition of a true “omniscient narrator” for the sake of these recs. Recs don’t need to be perfect or exclusive execution of an omniscient narrator—they might switch in and out of limited omniscience to tell the story; and they might be limited in the sense that one narrator is explaining events about his own life, albeit with more context than he had before. Recs should, at least, have at least a touch of “knowing more than the characters did at the time” edge to them to qualify for the trope.

## Steve/Bucky Omniscient Narration Fic Recs

 **Title:** a comprehensive list of angels on the island of manhattan  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012934>  
**Why:** This is the fic that inspired this FRF—a modern AU that’s underread, but very sweet, featuring a third-person omniscient narrator that adds a very interesting tone and atmosphere to the story. Bucky is a homeless veteran who tries to find the courage to play the piano again.

 **Title:** Death Kindly Stopped For Me (And Regretted it Tremendously)  
**Why:** At this stage I'm not sure leveragehunters _can_ make a fic I _don't_ like, this one included. How leveragehunters paints the deep and never ending love they have for each other feels real and it don't makes you question that of course it will transcend even death.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910678>

**Title:** The Interrogation  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368212>  
**Why:** This story is a lot of things—epistolary and unreliable narrator included. It’s also an example of an omniscient narrator in the sense that Bucky’s looking back on past events with more knowledge now than he had then. Watching these unique narrative forms combine to create such an interesting piece is why we love magdaliny and his work. It’s a story told with a lot of different constraints and freedoms that we see less often in fandom, and it’s so interesting to watch them interact.

 **Title:** Middletown: A Study of Suburban Life  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926372>  
**Why:** An epic modern high school AU featuring another third-person omniscient narrator who often provides asides in parentheticals. Bucky is, of course, a loser of a new kid who struggles to express himself, and Steve is, of course, very well-meaning and decides to befriend him.

 **Title:** Under One Small Star  
**Why:** I wrote it, and it's got an omniscient narrator. Plus, every chapter has a gorgeous illustration from ellebeesknees. Fairy tale AU featuring identity porn, brainwashing, evil Alexander Pierce (ofc) and plenty of Bucky whump.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567894/>

**Title:** You're Never Fully Dressed  
**Why:** The fourth of the ANG side ficlets, this features modern Revelator Bucky reflecting back on his life before and during the war, with a particularly killer last line. Probably won't make much sense if you haven't read ANG. Has Bucky/OCs as well as Steve/Bucky  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292459/chapters/15610309>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
